


Your Fur Is Mine

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Takumi tries not to let jealousy overtake him, but Kaden makes it really hard considering how much he loves to be petted by everyone.





	Your Fur Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> reasons why i shouldnt use the hubba tester:

Azura smiled gleefully as Kaden gave her the permission to scratch his ears. She clapped her hands with joy and reached out to Kaden's kitsune ears. "Ah, they feel so nice!" the blush rose up to her cheeks. 

There's several things Takumi can do. First, he can be a jerk and yell at his sister. Second, he can be an even more jerk and yell at poor Kaden. Third, he can be a normal jerk and say, "Get a room, you two!" but he doesn't want to.

After all, Kaden is Takumi's  _boyfriend_. While they haven't made it official to everyone else, Takumi hoped Kaden would stop his affectionate tendencies towards everyone he knew. He let it pass the first time.

Then Corrin really liked petting Kaden's fur. His sibling would creep up on the kitsune, grabbing him by the tail. Takumi tried not to get angry. Kaden is outgoing, so of course he wouldn't stop being himself. But he also let Sakura nap with him and touch his tail... It was hard for Takumi to admit, but he was jealous. 

Deciding to settle this with Kaden, Takumi prepared to go hunting. It's one of the only times he can speak with Kaden alone. He grabbed his bow and arrow, looking for the kitsune around the camp. He spotted his boyfriend with Azura once again, petting his fur. Takumi nearly snapped an arrow in half. 

"Kaden." Takumi cleared his throat, interrupting the two. "Come hunt with me." he said those words sternly, cold enough that Azura was confused. 

"Oh, sure thing! See ya, Azura!" Kaden grinned and waved goodbye, following Takumi into the forest. "You wanna hunt? I got you, babe!" 

"That was a lie, Kaden," Takumi said. "I want to talk to you. Seriously." he stopped mid walk. "About  _us_."

"Us? Okay! Well... I like you a lot, Takumi. You're my favorite person!" Kaden tried to hug Takumi, but the archer pulled him away. "Aww, what was that for? Are you mad at me?"

Takumi sighs. "Kinda." he grumbles. "I, um..." For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Whatever it is, we can't fix it if you don't tell me!" Kaden says. 

Takumi's pride would go down the drain if he ever said why. "Gah..." his cheeks turn hot pink. "I'm jealous," he blurts out. "I'm jealous. There, I said it! Jealous!"

"Jealous?!" Kaden gasps. "What?! Why?"

"You... You let everyone pet you! You're  _my_ boyfriend, and that fur should belong to me!" his outburst surprised Kaden. "U-Uh, I mean... That never happened."

"Oh..." Kaden said, trying to hold back a laugh. "You should've told me, Takumi!" he threw his arms around the archer's neck. "I'm sorry." the kitsune apologized. "I can't help it, you know? I like it when people pet me... But, only you can do it if you want to." 

Takumi tried to avoid Kaden's eyes, frowning. "No, it's my fault." he blushed. "No one knows we're together, so people think they have the right to dote on you so lovingly. With everything that's going on, I just wish we had time together..."

Kaden presses his forehead against Takumi's and reaches out to kiss his nose. "I'd be jealous, too. Fortunately, no one else calls you beautiful, so only I can say that to you!" he smiles. 

Takumi weakly chuckles. "Thanks, I guess..." he separates from Kaden and kisses him on the lips. 

The two spent a few seconds in silence before they heard a roar. 

"It's a Faceless!" shouted Takumi, pushing Kaden away. He took out Fujin Yumi and aimed, but the Faceless was too fast. It attacked Takumi before he could collect himself.

"Hey! Back off!" Kaden growled, already in his kitsune form. He leaped at the Faceless and clawed at it before no life could be detected. 

"K-Kaden!" Takumi brushed the dust off his clothes. He kneeled down at the kitsune and scratched behind his ears. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried. 

The kitsune responded by humming in delight, licking Takumi's face. He backed away before returning to his human form. "That felt nice," he blushed, dropping to the floor. "Do it again!"

"Ah..." the Hoshidan smiled. "Okay." he sat down next to Kaden and started petting his tail. "Your fur is mine, right?" 

Kaden, face red, nodded. "Yup! Pet me all you'd like, Takumi!" he grins, then yawns, placing his head on Takumi's lap. "I'm all yours..." 

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!" Takumi blushes, looking everywhere. But they were alone in the forest, with no one around...

He continued to pet the sleeping Kaden's fur in peace.

 


End file.
